The Hunting Jinchuuriki
by NaruShika-Forever
Summary: Naruto - never going on a training trip with Jiraiya because he forgot to ask before leaving to do some more 'research' - left his village at the age of 14 after being mistreated by everyone but his friends. He is found by Gon, floating in the ocean. He's brought on board and discovers a land with new friends and new adventures.


Hello! Can I just say school is very busy? I've already had to write three papers, take a test, do lots of math homework, draw about ten things, and do a black box thingy in science. And this is just the first week! Basically I'm saying it's not my fault (but it is) and not to blame me (you really should. I'm lazy.)

Well, I've been working on _Leaving the Chaos, I'm Naruto and I promise I'm not Broken, Naruto goes to London, Mind-reading Uzumaki, All for the Young Master, Naruto's little Problems_ (blind and deaf Naruto one), _A Holly Demon, Parasitic Naruto, The Many Narutos,_ _It's all a Mask__ Naruto x the x Zoldyck and Friends Between Worlds_ (Naruto One Piece).

Anyways, Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"Hey! Mister, there's a storm coming!" Gon yelled from his position on the mast. The red-nosed captain looked at him in surprise. "I can smell it!" The captain turned away after deciding to trust the boy. He had to turn back around after the boy yelled-

"Oy! Someone's in the water over there! We gotta help him!" Some of the crew ran to the side of the boat to see who Gon was yelling about. There was indeed someone in the water. In fact, it was a blond someone with ripped up orange and black clothing. The blond looked around the age of twelve because of how short and undeveloped he was - it was like there was absolutely no muscle. One of the men jumped in and pulled out the boy. They lay him on the deck began pushing the water out of his lungs.

Only to find that he wasn't wet in any way shape or form.

Now, the captain had seen many things. A dog with three heads, a fish the size of a house, a talking cat and even a flying pig, but never - never - had he seen someone that was in the water for who knows how long come out completely dry.

If course - being the responsible captain he is - he brushed it aside for later and commanded one of his crew members to bring the boy into the passenger's cabin.

Well, that was interesting.

It was a good thing they found the boy when they did. A large storm started up right after that. It was just like the little boy - Gon - thought would happen. Well, time to go check out the examinees and see who failed before they even began! Oh how he loved being a extra examiner (1).

The captain walked into the campers to see almost everyone on the ground. "Pitiful dregs, this lot. And there out t' become Hunters? What a laugh!" He said with a ruff voice. Then he saw the little boy from before helping out some useless hunter wanna-be. There was also a thirty-some looking guy reading and some blond kid sleeping.

Then there was the person he was sorta worried about, though it seemed to be unneeded. The water kid - as he had decided to call him - looked perfectly fine. He was still sleeping peacefully in the cot he was placed in and not on the ground as expected. It was definite. There's something weird about that boy.

The captain left the room without even being noticed.

-::::-

_Kurapika_

'That kid they found didn't get tossed around at all... huh.' Kurapika thought to himself. The boy interested him. Well, he interested most people on the ship, but still.

"Ugh…" A noise came from the side of the room where the other blond lay. Kurapika turned in that direction in time to see the newcomer sit up and start getting out of his cot. He hurried over.

"Are you alright?" He asked when he was standing next to the bed. The other man just moaned in response. "Would you like some water?" He grunted and Kurapika took that for a yes. Instead of leaving, Kurapika called over the sailor who was helping Gon out. The man went to get water and Kurapika turned back to the blond boy.

And saw he was standing up. Looking perfectly fine. After being almost drowned. Kurapika started talking like this was completely normal.

"Why were you in the water?" He asked - ever professional.

"Well, I was sailing along like a good little pirate and some gigantic fish the size of a skyscraper jumped out of the clouds and landed on me, crashing my ship. I then grabbed the fish and started riding him around until he threw me off. Then I crashed into the water and began running on it after finding my balance. I felt hungry and - even though fish is disgusting - that was all I had near me so I beat up the fish and roasted him by shooting fire out of my mouth. I felt tired after that so I went to sleep. I don't know why I'm here though…" He said. Kurapika looked at him with a deadpan expression.

"Did that really happen?" He asked.

"Weeeell, some stuff was a lie like me being good and being a pirate and I don't actually find fish disgusting, just worse than ramen. Then again, everything's worse than ramen! It is the food of the gods after all!" He proclaimed. Kurapika was still a little sceptical but let it slide.

"Okay then. Well, you should go tell the captain that you're fine. He might want to ask you the same thing I did."

"Sure! Oh, by the way, my name's Uzumaki Naruto, nice you meet you!" Kurapika smiled just a little bit.

"I'm Kurapika of the Kurta clan, Naruto-san."

"No no, just call me Naruto! The 'san' just sounds so weird… like there's actually respect in it! It's just really weird…" Naruto said, starting to ramble just a bit at the end. Kurapika giggled a manly giggle (not). "Well, any chance you'll bring me to the cap.? I don't really know where to go…" Kurapika smiled kindly and led Naruto to the upper deck where the captain stayed. They talked the entire way up there and Kurapika promised to finish the conversation when Naruto was done with the old man.

"Yo old man! Thanks for saving me!" He shouted. The captain turned and looked at the person who invaded his chambers - meaning the observation area. Ya know, the place with that big wheel (3).

"You shouldn't be moving boy." He said though was actually quite surprised the boy was moving. Naruto laughed sheepishly before saying he had really good healing. The captain seemed to accept the reason. "Well, why were you in the water and how were you dry?"

"Well, I was in the water because my ship got destroyed by a giant fish and I was sleepy so I lay down and I was dry because I used my energy to keep me above water." He explained. The man seemed to accept this as well. He knew about nen and didn't think it was that weird. Naruto was talking about chakra which is only a little different - mainly thicker and more potent - but he didn't need to know that.

"So, are you a hunter then?" He asked. Naruto looked at him, questioning what that was. "Ya know, the people who go around discovering different things and doing jobs." He said, explaining further. It had no effect. "Just talk to any person that was in that room with you. Oh, and if you decide you want to become a Hunter, you pass my test. Now, scram." He said, turning away. Naruto did as he was told and went back to the sleeping area, asking for directions only a few times.

When Naruto walked into the room he bumped into some cute little kid. The kid wore almost all green and had long spiky hair. Naruto blinked at him before smiling widely.

"Hello! What's your name?" He asked. The younger boy replied cheerfully.

"I'm Gon! Who are you?" He asked excitedly, ready to make a new friend after being stuck on that island for such a long time - not that he was complaining. He did love it there, but he knew everyone and there weren't many kids his age. Actually, there weren't any kids his age.

"Uzumaki Naruto at your service!" Naruto thought for a moment - thinking about what the captain said. "Hey, what's a hunter? The old man said to ask someone from down here…" Naruto trailed off as Gon looked majorly excited. He jumped to an explanation.

"Hunters are the most amazing people in the world! They're really strong and they discover and create things! They also take jobs from people who need help! It must be so fun to be a hunter! That's what my dad is! I'm gonna find him!" Now, this explanation was very veg, but Naruto guessed they were a lot like shinobi. A wave of sadness crashed over him with that thought, but he moved past it before anything could show on his face.

"Hunters are also rich." Some voice said. Naruto turned to see a man that looked to be around thirty. "You can get almost anything for free or at least discounted when you're a hunter! And they get all the well paying jobs too! That's why I want to be a hunter!" He said, looking proud. Naruto sweat dropped at this. Now, he could see where the guy was coming from being someone who almost never had any money, but he wasn't that bad. Plus, it was better to save people then cheat them of their money like this guy basically told him.

"Hunters are great people. They find artifacts that were lost long ago and find different ways to help people. Ignore Leorio, he doesn't know what he's talking." A familiar voice said.

"Kurapika! Okay then! I didn't like the money idea, so that's better!" He said, smiling broadly. Kurapika gave a small smile in return while Leorio looked between the two blonds.

"...Are you siblings or something?" He asked. They did look somewhat alike. Both were blond but Naruto had just a little bit of a orange shade but they were different heights with Kurapika at 5'7" and Naruto at 5'0". They both looked a little girlish though Naruto more than the other. His hair had grown out because of a certain jutsu he learned that needed long hair. And he never bothered to cut it.

The two blonds looked at each other, seaming to come to an agreement without talking. Then they looked at Leorio again.

"No." Naruto said.

"We met today." Kurapika informed him before smiling just a little bit.

"But we're kinda close now." That was Naruto again, but he had a smile as well now. And was that mischief in his eyes?

"Just say we're brothers!" They said in unison. Kurapika giggled and Naruto burst out in laughter that shook his entire, fragile looking frame. Leorio walked off, grumbling about blonds and ganging up on people while Naruto started talking to the other two. Gon and Kurapika continued to tell him about what hunters do - well, Kurapika did, Gon just commented when he thought of something cool they did.

"I think I'm gonna try and become a hunter!" He said. Gon cheered and started talking quickly before Kurapika told him to go to bed. Naruto looked at the little boy that reminded him of himself fondly.

"You should go to sleep too." Kurapika said to Naruto.

"Yeah yeah Pika (2), but I can't. My bed's taken." He said, pointing to the indeed full bed. Kurapika sighed.

"Then share with me." He said. "We're brothers now!" Naruto's face lit up and he began to feel just a little bit of water in his eyes.

"Yep! Brothers!" He shouted out, causing some people that were trying to sleep yell at him to shut up. He just snickered and followed Kurapika to bed.

* * *

1-Can't figure out what else to call it… hehe

2- Kurapika means glittering light in the darkness. Kura is darkness and Pika is glittering light.

3- Can't remember what it's called

Sorry it's so short and, did that go to fast? It felt like it...

Naruto and Kurapika will be only brothers! They just want a family!

_**CHECK MY POLL TO SEE WHAT FANFIC YOU COULD GET NEXT!**_

Oh, and also review!


End file.
